


One Last Night ~KageHina~ Slight Angst/Smut

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, M/M, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Summary: good idea, bad execution.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 11





	One Last Night ~KageHina~ Slight Angst/Smut

Hinata and Kageyama slowly walked through the night, on their way to Hinata's house. Not a single noise came from either of them. The next morning Hinata would head off to Brazil, leave Kageyama alone in Japan. Hinata tugged on the edge of Kageyama's jacket and slid his body next to his. Once they arrived at Hinata's house, the orange haired boy fiddle with his keys as he opened the door. They hoped that the melancholic atmosphere would leave once they entered the bedroom. Hinata allowed Kageyama to shower first while he tidied up his room. He stumbled upon an old photo of their team when they were first years, his eyes started to sting and he felt the tears welling up. He took a deep breath, hiding everything to not make his boyfriend worry. He sat with his knees to his chest on the bedside, waiting for the ravenette to finish his shower. After a few minutes or so, the noise of the water running stopped.Kageyama came out of the bathroom, the hot steam escaping from behind him, a single white towel wrapped around his waist. Hinata looked up, but the sadness was too unbearable for him to be turned on at that moment. Kageyama noticed the dullness in Hinata's eyes.

"Are you sure you're up for it tonight?" Kageyama squatted down in front of Hinata.

"We won't be able to do it for months, of course I want to."

"Then get that sad look off your face."

"HOW CAN I? I'M GONNA BE LEAVING YOU ALL ALONE? AREN'T YOU MAD? OR AT LEAST A BIT ANXIOUS?" Hinata finally snapped, all of his feelings started to pour out. Kageyama looked away and chuckled. "What's so funny, Bakageyama?"

"It's funny how you worry more about me than you worry about yourself. Hinata, of course I'm worried. Of course I'm anxious. You'll be on your own again. Heck, I'm even worried that you're gonna get lost. I love you, Hinata, and it hurts that I can't go with you, but I know you'll do great." Kageyama embraced Hinata'ssmall figure and cried into his shoulder. Hinata started crying with the knowledge that this will be one of the last times they can hug like this for awhile. Hinata looked at his clock; 10:23 pm, they better get started. The orange-haired bottom started to softly kiss the neck of the ravenette boy. Kageyama quickly took notice of the mood change and carried Hinata onto the bed.

"Up for it now?" Kageyama smirked at the smaller boy below him.

"Just fuck me already, Tobio. I wanna sleep early." Hinata mumbled. Kageyama tilted his head to the side and started to kiss Hinata.

"Don't worry, I'll get to it soon~" Kageyama grabbed the small square of foil off of the nightstand, when he was stopped by Hinata's petite hand.

"We don't need it." Hinata firmly stated.

"What a dirty boy~" Kageyama quickly put down the condom and put Hinata on his lap.

"WAIT WAIT- KAGEYAMA I DIDN'T SHOWER!"

"Forget it. We gotta do this quickly, right? We have no time to shower then~"

"Then you better clean me properly after this."

"Don't worry I will. Because you won't be able to move after this."

"BAKAGEYAMA I HAVE A FLIGHT IN THE MORNING."

"Then we better get started~" Kageyama swiftly pulled Hinata's boxers down and aligned the tip with his entrance.

"Not gonna loosen me up? Naughty Tobio~"

"Well you seem to enjoy it whenever we're in a rush, and you seem loose enough already."

"Don't hurt me too bad then~"

"Enough of this talk let's get to it." Kageyama roughly pulled Hinata by the hips and entered him. The sunshine boy let out a loud gasp upon Kageyama's entering.

"F-fuck~ Kage..." Kageyama started to speed up at an alarming pace. The sound of Hinata's moans and screams bounced off the walls. Kageyama occasionally letting out grunts and sighs, enjoying the sounds of Hinata and Hinata only.

"Hinata I'm close~ Can I...inside?"  
Kageyama managed to say.

"Please~ Inside...Kageyama...Fill me up inside, Tobio~"

They came at the same time. Hinata finishing with a loud moan and spilling on both of their chests. Kageyama buried his face into the crook Hinata's neck and let out a loud breath, finishing inside of Hinata. Kageyama pulled out and brought Hinata down onto the bed with him. They brought the thin blanket over their tired bodies and cuddled together until they drifted into sleep.


End file.
